Día para recordar
by Atori-chan
Summary: Los días puedes ser comunes, pero también pueden ser de alegría o desgracia. Entre estas dos circunstancias se encuentra Sesshomaru donde su vida cambiará para siempre. ¿Para bien o para mal? Todo depende de su protegida.


_Dedicado a mi buena amiga: Angie_

**-DÍA PARA RECORDAR-**

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Todo era nerviosismo, frustración, rabia, enojo, miedo... muchos sentimientos negativos y ninguno positivo en un momento tan crucial como aquel. ¿Cómo poder sonreír cuando la vida no solo de una sino de dos personas corrían peligro?

Extrañamente todos estaban presentes. La culpa la había tenido Jaken, quién presa del pánico por lo que se había enterado había ido a correr la voz por todos los conocidos de él, amigos de ella, recibiendo como consecuencia un duro golpe por parte de su amo, por informar de algo que a lo que ellos, como opinaba, les concernía en lo absoluto. Y los hubiera echado, sino fuera porque ella le había llamado desesperadamente al otro lado de la habitación.

No había tardado en ir a su lado al sentir lágrimas y sangre proveniente de ella, de su protegida. Algo claramente perceptivo para el hanyou y los youkais presentes que habían mirado a Sesshomaru atónitos por la extrema preocupación por aquella humana.

Pocos minutos después, salía con una cara larga y sin decir nada, ignorando las preguntas de su leal sirviente sobre el estado de la joven, se sentó en un rincón con los ojos cerrados tratando de aparentar indiferencia y frialdad.

Eso no iba a ser pasado por alto por su medio hermano quién avanzó hacia él para pedir explicaciones y que le hablara claro que era lo que estaba pasando para todo aquel sufrimiento, que como era habitual, al youkai le daba igual lo que a los demás les pasara.

-espere amo Inuyasha...

-¡cállate vieja pulga!

-no lo entiende Inuyasha-sama –le decía su sirviente tirando de sus cabellos en un intento de detenerle- Sesshomaru-sama está muy furioso...

-lo sé, pero no es por Rin, parece que le molesta que estemos aquí... y eso me exaspera... tiene demasiada sangre fría cuando esa niña está padeciendo algo que ignoro y que seguro que las medicinas milagrosas de Kagome (NA: se refiere a las medicinas de la actualidad) podría solucionar.

-el amo Sesshomaru se empeña en que nadie, excepto Sasori-san se encargue de la mocosa... –aclaró Jaken.

Un ruido desgarrador se escuchó al otro lado. La angustia, el dolor y la agonía se reflejaban en aquel grito, haciendo que Sesshomaru apretara los ojos con fuerza.

-yo no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada... –dijo la exterminadora de forma desesperada.

-cálmate Sango. –pidió Miroku.

-tiene razón... –siguió Kagome muy a su pesar de mantener la calma- además... hay ciertas enfermedades que ni la medicina puede curar... –rogando que su amiga no tuviera ninguna de esas enfermedades mortales.

Sin embargo, Jaken malinterpretó esas palabras y su color verde pasó al blanco pálido, acercándose a la mujer con desesperación y angustia.

-¿Rin va a morir¿Muere si está embarazada?

Aquello dejó a todos, menos a Myoga, con la boca abierta mirando a fijamente al sapo. ¿Habían entendido bien¿Rin estaba embarazada?

-¡cállate Jaken! –espetó Sesshomaru con furia haciendo que su sirviente se encogiera y mirara desesperado a la puerta cerrada donde un nuevo grito daba lugar.

Le producía tanta pena. Aquella niña, quizás desde que su amo la había revivido, fuese pesada y un estorbo, pero con el tiempo y su cuidado en ausencia de Sesshomaru, fue viéndola como algo más que una humana huérfana. Aunque nunca lo llegara a reconocer frente a los demás, consideraba aquella pequeña como si fuera su hija.

-

Inuyasha miraba a su hermano incrédulo. La palabra embarazada resonaba en su mente con cierta pregunta que lo dejaría más tumbado que los osuwari de su esposa. ¿Era él el causante de su embarazo? No. Era algo imposible de creer.

-

Kagome era otra igual, o quizás menos intrigada en saber si él era el que había hecho que Rin se quedara embarazada. Su máxima preocupación era aquella pequeña. Quizás los embarazos en la época contemporánea fuesen algo habitual pero ahí habían factores muy importantes. No contaban con una tecnología avanzada y la joven tenía tan solo 15 años.

-

El monje era el que estaba con los mimos pensamientos e intrigas que su compañero Inuyasha. Como él, miraba con demasiado descaro al youkai, tratando de ver algo que estuviera equivocado con su teoría. A primera vista, Sesshomaru seguía siendo el mismo, por lo que era imposible que cambiara de parecer.

-

Sango, por su parte, concordaba con su esposo. A diferencia de él, donde buscaba respuestas sobre el causante de todo aquello, a la exterminadora solo le venía una única posibilidad. Algo muy duro y cruel para aquella pequeña, la violación. En aquella época era algo bastante común. Si estuviera en lo cierto, tendría sentido el enfado del youkai.

-

Shippo estaba que no podía articular palabra. Él, a diferencia de sus cuatro amigos era el que más convencido estaba de que Sesshomaru fuera el culpable del estado de aquella niña. De lo que conocía de aquel youkai, estaba seguro que la habría forzado y ahí estaba la consecuencia. ¿Su enfado? Porque acabaría teniendo descendencia hanyou, cosa que detestaba.

-

La esposa de Shippo, Soten, se quedaba callada. Recordaba los rumores que escuchaba sobre el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste. Un ser cruel y sanguinario donde sus hermanos habían estado a su servicio, pero se marcharon por ese carácter tan despiadado incluso hacia sus sirvientes. Pero ahora parecía alguien frustrado. ¿Sería por aquella niña donde Shippo le había contado que por ella había cambiado bastante?

-

Kohaku, quién también estaba allí vivo gracias a los poderes del youkai, que hace años por petición de su protegida lo había revivido, se encontraba bastante frustrado y molesto. Ella había sido su primera amiga y la verdad es que le tenía un cariño muy especial. Culpaba al youkai del sufrimiento de su amiga y con la decisión de que si algo le pasara, lo pagaría muy caro.

-

Koga, otro de los presentes, no sabía que pensar. Solo una vez había conocido al youkai y a la humana en persona. El resto solo por lo que el "chucho" y su antiguo amor Kagome comentaban. Por lo que sus compañeros le habían contado, esa joven había muerto hace años a causa suya, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y lo que deseaba es que todo saliera bien.

-

Ayame, la esposa de Koga, solo sentía pena y compasión. Para ella, aquellos personajes eran más que desconocidos. Pero el ambiente se notaba en el aire. Aquella humana sufría más de lo esperado y aquel youkai cerraba los ojos y el puño con fuerza a cada grito como si sintiera impotente. Para la youkai le quedaba claro que aquel inuyoukai de carácter temible y aterrador sufría al igual que la humana.

-

Hakaku y Zanta compartían un mismo pensamiento, huída. Bien sabían y tendían a exagerar el comportamiento del youkai. Creían que si algo saliera mal, Sesshomaru se desquitaría con ellos de forma cruel y sanguinaria. Para sus adentros rezaban en que aquella pequeña que habían conocido estuviera bien, no solo por ellos sino por el youkai donde interiormente le producían lástima.

-

Myoga el antiguo sirviente de la familia, miraba asombrado a uno de sus señores, que por si acaso, se encontraba en el hombro de Inuyasha. Había visto algo parecido en su antiguo señor cuando la madre del youkai se encontraba en lo que parecía sus últimos días, pero la fuerza de demonio que poseía, la había salvado. Pero aquella jovencita de gran corazón... no quería que se fuera. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaron a asomarse a sus grandes ojos.

-

Totosai, el último de todos, se encontraba sentado mirando de soslayo a Sesshomaru como su furia se iba incrementando. Le preocupaba notablemente. Su estado de ánimo influían mucho en tenseiga. Sabía que si algo le llegara a pasar a aquella niña tan alegre, la espada se volvería oscura, alcanzando poderes diabólicos. Debía confiar en la humana. Todo dependía de ella.

-

Un rugido proveniente del exterior del castillo, sacó a todos los presentes, menos a Sesshomaru, de sus pensamientos. Algunos se acercaron curiosos a la ventana más próxima viendo como unos youkais intentaban controlar a Ah-hun quién rugía con fuerza y lanzaba descargas eléctricas de su boca.

-"incluso Ah-hun está inquieto y preocupado por ella..." –pensó Jaken con suma angustia para mirar a su amo buscando una esperanza en él.

Un nuevo grito por parte de Rin, pero más fuerte y ensordecedor provocando que todos mirasen la puerta cerrada con miedo y compartiendo el mismo sufrimiento y la impotencia de estar ahí sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando algo de preocupación en ellos. Se levantó lentamente sin despegar su mirada de la puerta sintiendo algo y que ese algo cambiaría su vida como nunca hubiera imaginado.

Y ahí estaba lo deseado, el llanto de un bebé. Para la mayoría fue un alivio interno y hasta emotivo para las chicas quiénes todavía no sabían que era ser madre. Sin embargo, la alegría no duró mucho ya que el llanto del bebé cesó de golpe.

Todos se miraron entre ellos confusos y con la intriga de que había pasado.

El inuyoukai no estaba dispuesto a imaginar nada para saberlo. Acercándose de forma decidida, tropezando bruscamente con los que había a su paso, pisando a su servidor Jaken, se adentró en el cuarto de donde salía una youkai triste y cansada.

La youkai no dijo nada, a pesar de que todos la miraban expectantes a la espera de alguna noticia que anhelaban que fuese buena. Se sentó en la silla más próxima y vieron en ella algo que los dejó atemorizados.

-ha sido algo muy duro... –dijo por fin.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kagome no perdió el tiempo en entrar y sin querer ver tan cruel realidad.

No fue la única, todos y cada uno de los presentes la siguieron no solo preocupados por la humana, sino por el niño que repentinamente había dejado de llorar.

El olor a sangre se impregnaba muy fuerte en los youkais y en el hanyou que empezaban a temer lo peor.

Y ahí estaba.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado sobre el futón, apoyado contra la cabecera y entre sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de la joven, donde la miraba inexpresivamente. Peinando su larga cabellera con su garra, lenta y cuidadosamente.

Y ella...

Ella...

Estaba más blanca que lo habitual, casi igual o más que aquella extensión de Naraku, Kanna. Su mirada no reflejaba la calma sino la de un profundo dolor. Su boca entreabierta como si de ahí exhalara su último suspiro de vida. Sus brazos sin tapar echados hacia arriba. El cansancio y el dolor habían acabado con ella.

Verla así de esa manera, muerta, hizo que todos tuvieran nuevamente toda clase de sentimientos negativos.

-

Inuyasha miraba por primera vez en su vida, de forma compasiva a su hermano. Sabía que para él aquello le estaría marcando como algo que quedaría grabado por siempre. Le producía angustia que aquella humana hubiera muerto.

-

Kagome no quiso seguir mirando más. Con lágrimas, se refugió en el pecho de su esposo llorando desesperadamente y culpándose. Si lo llegara a saber la habría llevado a su época. Pero ahora, ya era tarde. Había perdido a esa chiquilla de gran corazón.

-

Contagiada por el llanto de la mujer, a Sango le vinieron lágrimas a sus ojos cafés. Estaba estática. Miraba aquella escena y no pensaba en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco al ver que Rin había muerto para dar a luz inútilmente.

-

Miroku no sabía que hacer. Como monje estaba bastante acostumbrado a dar la purificación del alma para que pudiera ir en paz. Pero era muy diferente a hacer a sus amigos o a esa pequeña junto a su vástago. No, no podía.

-

Shippo no podía creer lo que había ocurrido y lo que veía. Allí estaba el youkai haciendo un gesto cariñoso a una humana que estaba muerta. Verle donde en su rostro denotaba pena, le producía compasión y lástima.

-

Soten ya no tenía duda. Aquel youkai ya no era el mismo de antes, o si lo era por lo menos no con aquella humana que desgraciadamente había fallecido para dar a luz a su hijo quién había corrido la misma suerte. Que injusto era el destino con aquellos seres de tan buen corazón.

-

Kohaku miraba incrédulo el cuerpo sin vida de Rin. Aquel youkai había permitido que sufriera y ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos. Por su culpa, ella había muerto y estaba dispuesto a matarlo con tal de vengarla.

-

Koga miraba atónito lo ocurrido. Aquella jovencita humana había muerto y no solo ella sino que aquel niño que estaba depositado en una especie de cuna. Se culpó de haber atacado a su aldea hace años, sino lo hiciera quizás no habría muerto tan joven.

-

Ayame miraba a la humana con profunda tristeza y dolor. Había sufrido hasta el último minuto. Un final que nadie desearía. Y todo para nada. Intuía que aquel youkai, de mirada inexpresiva, lloraba internamente por la muerte de la muchacha.

-

Ahora sí que querían huir. Hakaku y Zanta se imaginaban que aquello no duraría mucho. Que dentro de unos momentos se abalanzaría hacia ellos como un loco depredador hacia sus presas.

-

El viejo Myoga lloraba libremente en silencio. Desde que el padre de sus señores se había ido, no había vuelto a sentirse vulnerable como en esos momentos. Aquella pequeña tan alegre y efusiva se había ido para siempre dejando un vacío muy grande en el castillo y entre ellos.

-

Era lo que no quería. Totosai miraba el cuerpo inerte de la humana y luego a Sesshomaru para finalmente observar a tenseiga que colgaba de su cinto. No quedaba otra opción que destruirla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero¿cómo acercarse al youkai cuando estaba en su peor momento y jamás volver a ser el que era?

-

Jaken estaba con los ojos como platos. Su boca abierta de par en par. No podía creer lo que veía.

¿Ella muerta?

No, no podía ser.

Todavía le quedaba una larga vida para sermonearla, culparla... todo como antes.

-no... no puede ser... –siendo el primero en pronunciar palabra a medida que lloraba de angustia.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos de forma furiosa haciendo que algunos retrocedieran a lo que dentro de poco ocurriría.

-es imposible... no... ella no puede morir... no ahora...

Recordar eso, hizo que las chicas llorasen más, llenas de compasión por Jaken, por Sesshomaru y por la difunta.

-Jaken... –pronunció el youkai con voz dura y aterradora- ¡cállate!

-pero señor... –mirándole con lágrimas- ella...

-¡calla y deja de llorar! –dijo esta vez de forma exigente y más aterradora.

-¡maldita sea Sesshomaru! –explotó su medio hermano perdiendo la paciencia- ¿cómo puedes tener tanta sangre fría¡¡Ella está muerta y tú estás impasible como es habitual en ti¡¡Alguien como tú debería de haber muerto y no ella! –exclamaba con fuerza y cólera estando medio consciente de lo que decía. La rabia y la frustración le cegaban por completo.

Sesshomaru dejó de acariciar la cabellera de Rin bruscamente y sin apartar esa mano de aquel lugar, levantó la mirada para mirarle de forma desafiante y con intentos asesinos.

Myoga tembloroso, saltó al hombro más lejano de él, mientras que Hakaku, Zanta y Shippo junto a Totosai quiénes estaban a un metro de la salida sabiendo lo que ocurriría. Koga, Miroku, Sango y su hermano se pusieron de forma ofensiva. Soten y Ayame miraban aquello preguntándose que hacer, mientras que Kagome miraba asombrada de que Inuyasha dijera esas palabras tan crueles. Jaken retrocedía a cada segundo lentamente. Inuyasha había sobrepasado el límite de su amo y ahora estaría loco de furia. Les mataría a todos sin resentimientos. No se saciaría hasta ver rondando por el suelo hasta la última cabeza.

-hu... hum... –se escuchó una voz entrecortada y femenina.

Todos los presentes miraron a la persona del sonido, reconociéndola al instante, quedándose sin palabras.

Rin había movido sus extremidades superiores ligeramente y su mirada era más dolorosa y angustiada.

Sesshomaru volvió a posar su mirada en ella cambiando su mirada sanguinaria a una inexpresiva y siguió acariciando su larga y sedosa melena.

Las bocas de los demás se abrieron más si podía ser, entendiéndolo ahora.

---

Al otro lado, la youkai Sasori tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y suspiraba aliviada.

-ha sido algo muy duro... un duro embarazo pero emotivo y hermoso...

De repente abrió los ojos sobresaltándose, al acordarse de algo muy importante que tenía que hacer. Apresurada, se levantó dirigiéndose a cierta parte del castillo.

---

Volviendo al cuarto donde todos seguían contemplando aquello con la boca abierta como idiotas, comprendiendo que tomando la posición y la palidez de la humana había forjado una idea equívoca.

Ella solo dormía, descansaba del gran esfuerzo que había hecho. Y Sesshomaru lo único que hacía era darle comodidad, paz y relajación con aquella caricia tan tierna y delicada. Para algunos, ver como el inuyoukai mostraba cariño con un ser viviente era algo inédito. Para mortalizarlo.

-a... amo... Rin... ¿la niña no está muerta? –se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño youkai verde.

Sesshomaru miró a su sirviente de la misma manera que había hecho con Inuyasha. Desde luego, el pensar que ella estuviera muerta era como una ofensa o un insulto hacia su persona.

Sin embargo...

El niño¿también vivía?

Sería demasiado bonito para ser realidad.

Lo miraron donde para su sorpresa ya no estaba en la misma posición que antes.

No sabían como describir el cómo se sentían.

¿Felicidad?

¿Sorpresa?

Incluso el bebé estaba vivo.

Ahora que veían mejor al niño, su mirada era inexpresiva, su cabello era largo y castaño. Su respiración era tan tranquila que no les extrañara que les diese la impresión que estuviera muerto.

-Sesshomaru-sama –entrando Sasori- disculpe la tardanza... aquí traigo la leche para su hijo...

Aquello fue el punto y final para los que desconocían quién era el padre, que lo miraban ya sin saber cómo.

-¡maldito Sesshomaru¿Es qué quieres matarnos a sorpresas o qué? –le recriminó el hanyou sintiéndose peor que cuando le daba una de las tantas paliza.

-yo no te pedí que vinieras –dijo de forma desinteresada sin dejar de acaricia el pelo de la joven donde se había movido ligeramente- ¡y cállate! Te juro que te mataré si alguien despierta a mi hijo o a mi mujer.

La palabra "mujer" ya mató a todos de la impresión.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

he aquí otro oneshoot de Inuyasha obviamente de mi pareja favorita, sesshrin. Jejeje¿acaso pensabais que iba a matar a la pequeña Rin? Entonces sí que lo hubiera hecho más angustioso para que tuvierais los pañuelos ya mojados de lágrimas.

Una nota aclaratoria y es que casi todos dicen de Rin, niña o pequeña¿la razón? porque todos los presentes la han conocido con siete años y tras muchos años, verla crecida ya con quince años, es algo a lo que no se han acostumbrado. Y si Jaken la llama aún niña, mocosa etc... es porque ya sabéis la relación que tiene con ella. hablando de eso, en una parte menciono que la ve como su hija, cuando algunos dicen que es Sesshomaru que la trata como tal. Pero¿quién se encarga realmente de cuidarla y alimentarla?

En cuanto al final de fic, lo acabé de esta manera porque no sabía que otro final ponerle. Además así hacía alusión de que hay sesshrin. Que aunque Rin tenga 15 años puede ser su mujer y tener un hijo sin problemas. ¿quién no nos asegura que ella a esa edad sea una jovencita desarrollada?

Espero vuestros reviews y a los que no lo sepan, tengo un fic de inukag publicado también donde los hijos de Sessh y Rin planearán emparejarles.

'Atori'


End file.
